


【荷西】Tourist（现代国人AU）

by orangeslanding



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangeslanding/pseuds/orangeslanding
Summary: 旅店老板荷x失恋旅行者西英西曾交往。
Relationships: Netherlands/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	【荷西】Tourist（现代国人AU）

霍兰特注意到这个年轻男人是在他入住后的第三天。

他不出门，至少这三天都没有，从来不像其他旅客那样早出晚归。他早上会来点一份三明治一杯橙汁，然后就在靠窗的位置静静的坐着，似乎在等人，但却从来没有人与他同桌。

他注意到他还有一个原因是他是个英俊的男人，典型南欧的长相。他还记得他办理入住手续时温和的微笑，能把人吸入进去的湿润的眼神，还有那个长到离谱的本名。午餐时会有打扮时髦性感的姑娘从他桌子边经过，投去暧昧的媚眼。然后男人把手中的《OUT》抖得哗哗响。（《OUT》：国外同志杂志）

他是个同性恋，这不奇怪，这里总有无数的LGBT团体前来朝圣与一夜情。但这个男人从没离开过这家旅店，从没有去任何一家酒吧买醉在陌生房间醒来。但他愿意拿一欧元打赌，所有看到他的人都会想跟他上床。

包括霍兰特自己。

男人在第四天的时候放弃了继续沉默，他一改常态趴在柜台上，从侧面能看到完美的臀线。

身材高大的旅店老板出于职责例行询问：“有什么需要帮忙的吗？”

男人眨着晶晶亮的眼睛看着他，“能当我的观光向导吗？”

霍兰特言简意赅的拒绝：“我没空。(I’m not free)”

男人用手指拨弄着自己嘴唇，思考了一会儿，然后从裤兜里掏出一张皱皱巴巴的纸。“这个价格，你觉得怎么样？”

霍兰特低头看着这张支票，落款签名是“亚瑟·柯克兰”，不是这位客人的的名字。从花体英文字结尾处飞扬的线条能看出签名者当时的情绪波动。不过这些不是重点，支票上的数额漂亮的令人艳羡。

他满意的收下这张支票，努力挤出一个假笑。

“欢迎来到阿姆斯特丹。”

一个身怀巨款的英俊年轻人独自前往阿姆斯特丹，不嗑大麻，不做爱，找了旅店老板陪他坐在广场上面吃薯条，看着自行车一个个哐啷哐啷的驶过。霍兰特打算找个借口离开，但口袋里热乎乎的支票提醒他该善始善终。这个年轻男人——或者说安东尼奥·费尔南德斯·卡里埃多——他妈的他竟然记住了——正在胡乱的往嘴巴里塞着沙拉酱和马铃薯。说真的，只是要吃碳水化合物的话，为什么不把钱贡献给他们旅店的厨房？新来的厨师是德国人，那是土豆的故乡。

“我失恋了。”安东尼奥的吃相很破坏他原本长相给人带来的性幻想，他像一只含了一大颗葵瓜子的仓鼠。“我需要安慰。”

这可能是一句邀请，但从薯条的间隙里辨认这是不是一句情爱邀请太困难。他承认自己被这个吃相搞得有些阳痿，“嗯，所以支票是？”

“分手费。”他舔了舔手指上的沙拉酱，这个神奇的男人，突然又开始性感起来了。“我一生气，就随便找了辆火车。”

“阿姆斯特丹是治愈失恋的地方。”他的声音正经官方，但说的是实话。安东尼奥吮吸自己的手指，试图舔干净指甲缝里的沙拉酱。霍兰特盯着他的手指和嘴唇，他怎么这么喜欢玩自己的嘴巴，让人很想把什么东西放进去。安东尼奥被他盯笑了，“我知道，阿姆斯特丹，一个不会寂寞的城市。但我的心就是有一个巨大的洞，大麻填不满，做爱也填不满。老实说，我是打算跳河的，拉着你出来，把支票塞进你口袋，我沉入水底。警察问起来，你为了支票把我推进河里，亚瑟也不会知道，原来他对我这么重要，原来我这么的脆弱。”他把脸埋进掌心，任凭透明的液体从指缝滑下来，“但我又是这么的没用。这座城市多么美啊，我怎么能玷污她。”

等安东尼奥恢复平静的心已经是一个小时之后的事。在这一个小时的时间里，霍兰特面无表情的搂着他，思索着这么浅的水怎么可能淹死人。朝所有观察他们的路人抛去“没事没事他有病”的神情（这其中还有几个拍照的姑娘，估计照片很快就会被她们发到推特或脸书，配上文字“看这对可爱的小恋人”）。

安东尼奥哭累了，窝在霍兰特的怀抱里不动弹。他有着温暖的体温，声音轻柔。“你太不对劲了，我还以为你会强吻我然后用身体安慰我呢。”

霍兰特朝天空翻了个白眼，安东尼奥没看见。

“不过你们挺像的，我是说亚瑟。我们第一次见面也是我失恋——当然没有人甩我，这只是我为了接近他的小把戏。你要知道在那种花枝招展的晚宴上引起他注意有多难。”

霍兰特有节奏地轻拍他的肩膀，试图传达我在听的思想。

“他也没吻我，更没上我。只是抱着手臂不耐烦的皱眉头说‘别哼唧了，谁甩的你我去揍他’，然后我就爱上了他。”

“他是个好人。”霍兰特不知道说什么，随便敷衍着。

“是啊。”他露出甜蜜的微笑，就像刚刚陷入初恋，可一会儿他又皱得像蜥蜴皮，“可他不要我了。”

“他是个好人，可是眼神不好。”霍兰特都不知道自己在说什么。安东尼奥沉默了半分钟，然后搂住他，贴住他的嘴唇。

这是个与这所空气中都有大麻气味的城市格格不入的单纯的吻，可能小学生都会比这个讲究技巧。安东尼奥的嘴唇像清晨的花瓣一样柔软，他抬起眸子，明明是白天却布满星辰。

“你也很好，我能叫你兰尼吗？”

“可以。”他不经思考就回答了，又觉得有点亏，“但这样套近乎并不意味着你的房价能打折。”

“没事。”星辰又笑了，眼角还挂着泪痕，就像夏夜的银河。“我一无所有，只剩钱了。”

他们开始像情侣一样约会，他所谓的情侣是指安东尼奥树袋熊一样的挂姿。这个身怀巨款的男人开始疯狂的刷卡，如果不是霍兰特拦着他说不定已经买下橱窗女郎的一夜（就跟他想和女人做爱似得）。

“以前我和亚瑟出去，我可以包下一季最新款的鞋子。现在却只能买这些货色。”他惆怅的看着手提袋，旅店老板有点想提醒他如果继续奢侈可能很快就成为穷光蛋，但他又觉得自己应该闭嘴。他不想对这个客人的私事过多插手，但能肯定的是他的前任一定是个富豪，他刚刚看到了保时捷的钥匙。

说不定富豪先生就是由于家族无法接受他的同性恋倾向而分手，谁知道呢，电视剧都这么演。

“所有人都以为我是为了钱和他在一起。当然，不可否认，这就是我最初的目的。可他真的很好，我的的确确爱上了他这个人，我真的无法离开他。”他想了想，补充道，“当然，如果可以，我也不愿意离开他的钱。我是不是太恶心了？”

“不。”一向狡猾的商人对这个话题条件反射的否决，“这是生活之本，你没错。”

“那今天晚上你会和我做爱吗？”末了，他叼着阴茎棒棒糖，好奇又困惑的询问。

这个话题很突然，但他是诚实的。“会，我都收钱了。”

安东尼奥哈哈大笑，“你真的很奇怪，我从来没有遇见过像你这样的人。我以前遇到的人——”他顿了顿，“太虚伪，感觉每天都是假面舞会。”

谁说不是呢。这个世上绝大多数的人就是这样活着，为了虚荣为了不遭受苛责的对待，把那个坦率的、真实的自己包裹起来。为了世界能更好的接纳自己，把那个贪财拜金、好色风流、喜欢同性沉迷享乐的人伪装成一个大众、主流所喜欢的样子。可是——“这里是阿姆斯特丹啊。在这里一切合法，没有过错。”

安东尼奥似乎被这个说法迷住，他一口咬碎嘴里的棒棒糖，柔声说，回去吧，去我的房间。

可最终他们没有做爱。

安东尼奥开了瓶最贵的酒（尽管他出钱但霍兰特心还是在滴血），毫无章法胡乱牛饮（霍兰特心更痛了）。然后像一个婴儿，蜷缩在老板高大结实的身材里，他又哭了，低抵的呜咽。断断续续地说着亚瑟对他有多体贴，他用金子堆砌他的美梦，让他在社交场上受到四面八方的嫉妒，让那些曾经看不起他的人对他毕恭毕敬。而那些人又是多么的可笑、虚伪、拜高踩低。

霍兰特搂着他，轻轻地拍他的背让他能更舒服点。他想起早年的电影，想起那个总是在橱窗前踟蹰的姑娘，那个初次见面同样与她相拥而眠没有做爱的男主角。他不知道自己为什么要把他和安东尼奥比喻成爱情电影的当事人。

他只是想一夜情而已。

但这却是他第一次真正意义上单纯的上床睡觉。

他醒来时是凌晨一点。他们没有吃晚餐，从下午回来后就昏睡到现在。安东尼奥早就醒了，他坐在窗台上，似乎刚刚冲完澡，还穿着浴袍。窗外的霓虹灯给他镀上一层暖色。他低头盯着手里的玩意，霍兰特走过去，那是一枚精致漂亮却设计简洁的戒指，镶嵌着成色很好的祖母绿。安东尼奥随手一塞，“送给你了。”

“……所以我成了亚瑟·柯克兰的情人？”

“开什么玩笑，”他说，“这不是对戒。”

他感觉捅了篓子，但他一向阴郁的脸看不出表情变化。时间一下凝固了，并且尴尬。

“你有什么想买的礼物吗，或是本地的特色。”他觉得自己蠢毙了，虽然那不是本意，但他看起来就像个抓紧一切机会推销的商人。

“好哇。”安东尼奥没有抬头，霍兰特只能看到顶端的漩涡，和柔软的、棕色的发质。就像儿时母亲给妹妹买的绒毛娃娃，他很想抱住他，就像妹妹不在时偷偷抱着那只熊一样。

在发现自己或许、应该、大概，爱上这个家伙的时候，再出行的气氛便变得微妙起来。这是他第一还没上床却爱上对方。

他马上会变成穷光蛋，他对自己说，等他刷爆他的信用卡，他就会毫无魅力。

他带安东尼奥去各种各样的市集，看他又抱了一堆纸袋回来，他的房间已经装不下他疯狂购物的结果，他把很多东西送给其他的客人。

天哪。霍兰特绝望地想，他为什么会爱上这样一个铺张浪费的神经病。

在这样度过了一个多星期后，他们还是没有做爱。

安东尼奥似乎恢复了过来，他可以开始和来往的姑娘调情，聊他们的男人在床上的表现（这很诡异，很多投宿的家庭会远离他们），去酒吧喝酒，甚至有一天夜晚，安东尼奥醉气冲天在半夜歪歪扭扭的扶着腰回来。他自然知道那是什么意思。

仿佛最初的那天并不存在，这个安东尼奥，永远都是神采奕奕魅力无边。

那枚戒指被他切割，祖母绿变成萤萤星光，点缀在漂亮的小木鞋上。这是他在赌桌上得来的胜利品，那个被誉为荷兰最好的工匠的男人烂醉如泥。

木鞋还没送出去，安东尼奥拖着行李箱说他要离开。

“这段时间很开心。”他笑盈盈，“剩下的东西就送你啦。”

霍兰特没有挽留，没有多说，沉默的核算价格。安东尼奥似乎在赶时间，他说多的就算小费。

如果他是个穷光蛋，他便可以用各种理由扣留他——打碎的花瓶坏掉的电视破裂的床头柜，他甚至想过冲上楼真的打碎，他也不心疼。

但安东尼奥不会在意，他有张巨额透支的信用卡，他都能可以买辆世爵回家。

“如果你需要。”他再次挤出那种商业的假笑，“欢迎随时来阿姆斯特丹。”

这里不会有人质疑你限制你，至少我不会。

他认真的。

“谢谢你兰尼，你真好。”安东尼奥抬头看到摆在柜台上的木鞋，这比他在任何商店碰到的都要好看，“你的？真漂亮，之前怎么没见到。”

“店里的纪念品，拿去吧。”他都没发现自己的声音变得温柔，“客人都有。”

在安东尼奥欢天喜地的背影里，霍兰特从抽屉掏出那张支票。

亚瑟·柯克兰，你是个笨蛋。当然我也是。

他把支票撕成碎片。

霍兰特有点想抽烟，但在公共场合抽烟却又早已禁止。他焦躁不安的挪动身体，柜台的座椅被他弄得咯吱直响。行李箱滑动的声音时不时出现，他充满期待的抬头，看着漂亮的姑娘、和善的老人、幸福的一家三口，看着一张张陌生的脸，沉默地录入他们的住房信息。

再一次有道黑影趴在柜台时，他百无聊赖的抬头，却得到意外的惊喜。

“嘿。”安东尼奥声调上扬，“我小费给的有点多，现在很心疼，所以我回来了。”

“火车？”

“反正也赶不上，随便啦。”

“哦。”他公事公办，“那我给你开房间。”

“不用。”安东尼奥掏出那个可以秒杀一切商店的木鞋，“刚刚在路上我听人说，送人木鞋是定情的意思，所以我想，我有免费房间可以住了。”

当他们第一次赤身相对时，霍兰特原先最初见到他时的邪恶想法全都消失。他第一次在床上不是充满情欲而是饱含爱意，比起性交他更喜欢亲吻头发或是拥他入眠，他们的身高差维持着很舒服的姿势。

当然，不可否认安东尼奥的性感，以及那该死的嘴唇放进什么时真的爽得令人发疯。这是一次非常纯情的做爱，但依然神魂颠倒。

一切尘埃落定之后安东尼奥靠在他的臂弯里休憩，撒娇的求他把那张支票给他还信用卡。“我撕了，我不能留情敌的东西。”

安东尼奥立马颓得像暴晒后的花儿，霍兰特亲亲他的眼睑。“你是穷光蛋也没事，我会养你。”

这是他这辈子说过最动人的情话了。

鞋面上的祖母绿萤萤点点，辉映着安东尼奥眼里的小星星。他顿时觉得自己是世界最富有的人，比那个什么柯克兰，富有的多。

Fin


End file.
